<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cherry bomb by luwoosans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658013">cherry bomb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwoosans/pseuds/luwoosans'>luwoosans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Dom/sub, Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Suspension, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, doyoung's instagram inspired his involvement, im so sorry taeyong, this was supposed to be just taehyun but plans are made to be broken, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwoosans/pseuds/luwoosans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong refuses to feed and Jaehyun decides to convince him to with one of his sessions. Doyoung might make an appearance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cherry bomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there’s one thing to learn from living hundreds of years it’s patience, however, in this precise moment Jaehyun was not feeling particularly tolerant. He leaned back in his office chair, watching the fledgling across his desk suffer an exceptionally torturous period of withdrawal. It was a shame, really, Taeyong was his favorite fledgling and yet, he continued to go on these ridiculous abstentions from feeding and it wore the beautiful man down. Taeyong, in his prime, was an intricate being - even when human, he displayed fair, bloodless and impossibly smooth skin, striking red lips, doe eyes and a fairy like air surrounding him. When Jaehyun sired him, his beauty only magnified and he quickly became his personal pet - his prize possession. Pity Taeyong looked the most human he’s looked in the past fifty years across from him now.<br/>
Jaehyun didn’t have many options left he hadn’t tried with Taeyong. Over the years, Taeyong has proven to be an exhausting pet to own, so very tortured. Last time it was the old man he accidentally killed, this time it is the young mother he landed in the hospital. Jaehyun never really bothered to teach Taeyong the art of impulse control and, well, he didn’t really want to. The untamed want the fledgling feels is rather… intoxicating to his sire and far more fitting for his needs for him.<br/>
Jaehyun sighed, ordinarily, he rewarded good behaviors with his sessions. Nevertheless, there was a first time for everything and Jaehyun would be remiss if he pretended he didn’t know exactly how to turn his pleasures into an exceptionally strong incentive to obey him.<br/>
Jaehyun made a show of sighing and motioning away his security detail. They left without discussion as Jaehyun stood, hands flat on the desk. Taeyong looked up, his almond eyes desperate with need, tinged with red - he wasn’t going to last much longer. Jaehyun made his way around and leaned on the mahogany edged surface, “Get up, pet.”<br/>
Taeyong obeyed immediately, hands clasped behind his back as per his training. Jaehyun smiled softly, easing Taeyong’s nerves. Jaehyun reached out and softly caressed his pet’s cheek; at his touch, the red in Taeyong’s eyes flared as Taeyong’s need for feeding and his lust warred.<br/>
Abruptly, Jaehyun stood and walked over to the suspension point by the window and motioned Taeyong over. Taeyong hurried over planting himself right underneath the suspension. Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel pleased with the excellence of his training, his pet knew even the most silent of commands.<br/>
“Strip.” Jaehyun demanded.<br/>
“Yes, sire.” Taeyong obeyed immediately, peeling off layer after layer. His voice was hoarse with neglect; many years ago his fledgling had told him that when he doesn’t feed, he fears even opening his mouth would cause him to relapse. Jaehyun smiled, he was already making progress.<br/>
When Taeyong was finished unclothing, he resumed his original position, hands clasped behind his back, eyes up on his sire. Jaehyun circled his fledgling, taking him in. He’d gotten skinnier, his ribs more prominent and his skin took on an almost pallid hue to it. Nonetheless, Taeyong was still impossibly ethereal. Jaehyun motioned for his hands to come up and worked Taeyongs hands into the silk bindings on the suspension post.<br/>
Taeyong was now held up by his bound hands, his feet barely resting fully on the ground - already quite… alert. Jaehyun smiled, now comes the fun part.<br/>
Jaehyun plucked one of the maraschino cherries in his bar and brought it up to Taeyong’s awaiting lips, “You’re going to keep this cherry in your mouth as I go dine with our visitors. You will not bite into it, you will not suck it, you will simply keep it in your mouth and when I come back, you will present it to me before eating it then. Yes?”<br/>
Taeyong shivered, “Yes.”<br/>
Jaehyun took a step back, surveyed the scene, and just for extra measures he cracked the window the tiniest bit. Vampires didn’t feel cold the way humans did but it was still unpleasant.<br/>
Jaehyun smiled and left Taeyong, bound and helpless, awaiting his next move. </p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>Jaehyun liked to maintain an aura of stillness at all times but even he was having trouble not cutting the dinner short and hurrying back to his quarters. He forced himself to keep a leisurely pace. He stopped right outside his door and listened. He could hear Taeyong inside, slowly licking and sucking. He smiled and entered.<br/>
Taeyong had his eyes trained on the door and as soon as the door opened, he stood a little taller. He was even harder than before; his nipples standing attention as well. Jaehyun’s favorite sight, though, were Taeyong’s red lips dripping with cherry juice. It was stained an even deeper red than his natural tint, streaks running down his chin and onto his chest. Taeyong was already chewing on the cherry, showing an impressive attentiveness to his instructions despite his current state. Jaehyun brought his hands up to Taeyong’s mouth and Taeyong slowly dropped the cherry seed in his hand. Jaehyun wasted no time trailing the wet seed around Taeyong’s nipples before dropping it down to his ass, “Do you like the taste of cherry, sweetling?”<br/>
Taeyong all but whimpered, “Yes, sire.”<br/>
Jaehyun leaned in and whispered in his ear as he slid the cherry seed inside Taeyong, “Good. I want you to taste the cherry on me after I take you.” Jaehyun paused and stroked Taeyong’s hair down to his cheeks, “Oh sweetling, I do miss your voice when you do these things. And not just when you’re obeying me.”<br/>
Taeyong visibly straightened, the compliment breathing some life into him. Idly Jaehyun attached clamps to both of Taeyong’s nipples, “How long have you been hard?”<br/>
Jaehyun tugged on the clamps intermittently and with each tug, the melodious sound of Taeyong mewling pierced the air, “110 minutes, sire.”<br/>
Jaehyun smirked, “It must be extraordinarily,” Jaehyun stepped closer to his ear and slowly ran a finger around Taeyong’s dick, “painful.”<br/>
Taeyong’s mewling turned into whining and the scarlet tint in his eyes almost overtook all of the hazel in his eyes.<br/>
Jaehyun abruptly stepped back and crossed his arms, “If you want me to take care of your particular conundrum in this moment, I need you to do something for me.”<br/>
Jaehyun wasn’t sure he had ever seen his fledgling look more desperate than he is right now.<br/>
“Anything, sire.”<br/>
The desperation in his voice almost broke Jaehyun. Contrary to popular belief, Jaehyun was never intentionally cruel and the pain he heard in his fledgling’s otherwise lilting, sonorous was almost enough for him to just fuck him right then and there and give him what he wants. A quick look at Taeyong’s eyes and the sickly state of his ribs told him he was doing the right thing.<br/>
He tapped two times on his desk and within seconds the door opened and someone stepped in.<br/>
Taeyong had his fair share of dalliances within the Jung Seethe and one of his favorites has and had always been of his own creations; Doyoung. It just so happened that Doyoung was coincidentally one of the only vampires that liked being fed on; it acted similar to an aphrodisiac to his system.<br/>
Doyoung strolled in, clad in a black and red suit fitted to perfection. Chains were hanging from his belt and Jaehyun didn’t need to do much imagining to know where they were going to end up.<br/>
Tsking, Doyoung made his way to Taeyong and slid a thumb across his thumbs. He brought his thumb up to his tongue and tasted, “Mmm, delightful. Tell me, love, why would you do this? Why would you make us have to do this?”<br/>
Taeyong turned his tortured eyes towards Doyoung and took in the sight in front of him. Doyoung held himself like royalty; black hair barely missed covering his dark eyes. High cheekbones, a statuesque nose and rose plump lips were only a few of the reasons why Taeyong favored him but the most compelling reason was how Doyoung made it feel like he owned every inch of the ground he stepped on and consequently everyone around him. And Taeyong loved being owned. Taeyong looked over to Jaehyun for permission to speak, knowing full well the power dynamic about to happen.<br/>
Jaehyun nodded his assent and Taeyong spoke, “I can’t control myself. Every night I go to sleep seeing the faces of all the people I’ve killed because I have no control.” Taeyong paused, voice breaking, “This time… it was too much, she has-had twins Doyoung, barely a year old.”<br/>
Jaehyun retreated to his desk, “Untie him, Doyoung, and then place him in cuffs. Massage his wrists first.”<br/>
Doyoung followed the commands as he spoke to Taeyong, “You stopped yourself early enough to turn her, you remember that? She’s not dead. I checked on her, too, she’s actually quite taken with her new gifts. Don’t you think you’re being a little too hard on yourself, lovely?”<br/>
Taeyong slumped down, defeated, shaking his head.<br/>
Doyoung’s demeanor changed, no longer gentle. Both dominants knew there was no reasoning with Taeyong when he was in this state, the only thing he responded to were orders.<br/>
“On your knees.” Doyoung commanded. Jaehyun leaned behind Taeyong and pulled out the stem sticking out.<br/>
“Hmmm, not as red as I like.” A full cherry replaced the seed, immediately seeping red down Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong hissed as Jaehyun trailed up the line of scarlet with his tongue. Jaehyun smiled against his skin, smug and looked up.<br/>
Doyoung got the hint and lined up his cock right by Taeyong’s swollen lips. Instinctively, Taeyong inched forward but Doyoung grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging his face upwards, “Tell me first, how much do you want my cock right now? How much do you want the taste of my cock on your lips? How far down do you want me to go?” He hissed. All traces of tenderness evaporated in that moment; with his words, the night took on the crisp air of filthiness.<br/>
At that moment, Jaehyun took hold of the cherry pulling it out and in as his other hand smeared excess nectar around Taeyong’s erect nipples, “Answer the man.” He whispered.<br/>
Doyoung slid his cock against Taeyong’s closed mouth experimentally. He left his mouth closed, eyes burning with passion - the red almost overtaking his pupils.<br/>
Doyoung yanked harder, a few silky strands of hair coming out in his hands. He spit onto the ruby red lips that awaited him and used his free hand to wipe it around Taeyong’s face, smearing the color everywhere, “God, you look positively delicious right now, you know that?” Doyoung slipped a thumb into Taeyong’s mouth, “You are such a good boy, aren’t you? You know how to obey, you like it too right? Yes, you do. Tell me how much you like it, lovely.”<br/>
Jaehyun laughed, “You should see the view from back here.” He had started intermittently inserting his thumb in place of the cherry and held the cherry up to Taeyong’s lips, “Taste your ass, sweetheart.”<br/>
Taeyong shivered, chewing on the mangled fruit dutifully, “I want you to shove your cock so far down my throat I gag, I want to have the taste of you in my mouth when tears start prickling out of my eyes and I want to swallow every last bit of cum I can. Please, master, please.”<br/>
Doyoung crooned, Taeyong was excellent at what he does, for sure. Doyoung loved being called master more than he loved silk sheets and that was saying something. He gleefully pinched the bridge of the elder’s nose and waited for his mouth to fall open and once it did, Doyoung was inside him within seconds. Doyoung didn’t bother easing himself in, he shoved his cock so far down Taeyong’s throat, a pool of spit already started forming around his cock. Taeyong moaned delightfully, enthusiastically bobbing his head down even farther, springing tears to his eyes. Doyoung leaned back, expression euphoric, “What a filthy, filthy little slut, you are.”<br/>
Jaehyun had abandoned the cherries, easing in two fingers with one hand and the other resting around Taeyong’s throat. He could feel Doyoung’s cock with every thrust into Taeyong’s throat. Jaehyun teased a third finger, Tae’s hips bucking in response. This was exactly where he wanted the fledgling, desperate and wanting more. Jaehyun slipped his fingers and rounded the smaller man. Without warning, he inserted his two fingers alongside Doyoung’s cock. At this point, Taeyong had tears and spit dripping down his chest and landing on his stiff, pulsing dick. Red ran down in lines creating a positively sloppy mess of the fledgling. Taeyong was whining around Doyoung’s dick, trying to say something. Jaehyun nodded at Doyoung and he withdrew.<br/>
“What’s that, sweetheart?” Jaehyun asked, freeing his own cock and swiping it across Taeyong’s face as he spoke.<br/>
“Please fuck me, sire. I can’t handle this much longer. I need you, please sire!” Taeyong’s words grew more fervent every time Jaehyun’s cock slid across his mouth. Jaehyun took a hold of his fledgling’s chin pulling his face closer, “Sweetheart, there’s only one way I’ll give you what you want, yeah?”<br/>
Unfortunately, Taeyong showed no signs of relenting, forcing Jaehyun to raise the stakes. If there was one advantage to having a favorite fledgling, it was knowing exactly what could make them break and Jaehyun knew Taeyong had a particularly intense sensitivity to ice.<br/>
Jaehyun stuck his finger into Taeyong’s mouth caressing his tongue softly, “You won’t be leaving without feeding, sweetheart. You’re just making this harder on yourself.”<br/>
Taeyong tensed seeing the ice in Jaehyun’s hand. Slowly, Jaehyun slid the ice cube down Taeyong’s cheeks to his neck and finally resting at its destination.<br/>
Taeyong hissed when Jaehyun circled the icecube around his nipple, unable to keep the pain from reflecting on his face. To shut him up, Doyoung pulled his hair back kissing the fledgling’s stained lips muffling the sounds of protests from Taeyong. Jaehyun added another ice cube to the other nipple, smirking as Taeyong's body grew progressively as tight as a cord. The movement in Taeyong’s body forced him farther into Doyoung’s mouth. Doyoung took the opportunity to prick his own tongue, trickling drops of blood into Taeyong’s mouth.<br/>
At the taste of ice, the fledgling’s eyes shot wide open, red to the rim, body drawn taut. Jaehyun smiled commendingly at Doyoung; he could see how close Taeyong was to finally breaking. Doyoung understood the silent command and positioned his neck close to the fledgling’s mouth as Jaehyun slid a fresh ice cube down Taeyong’s chest, gliding across his rigid cock once and at that moment, Taeyong broke out of his restraints, grabbed the vampire’s neck and finally sank his teeth into Doyoung.<br/>
Instantly, Taeyong’s body relaxed, the red in his eyes fading, his cool hazel hues reappearing for the first time in months. His ribs began to sink becoming less and less pronounced as he drank, the color returning to the fledgling’s cheeks. His icy white hair slowly darkened until his hair was back to its original inky state. For Doyoung’s part, the vampire looked like he was in a state of euphoria. Eyes rolled all the way back into his head, body slack in Taeyong’s arms.<br/>
Jaehyun pulled Taeyong off of Doyoung when he felt the fledgling got his fill and pulled him into a rough, desperate kiss, “Are you ready for your reward?”<br/>
Taeyong grinned blissfully, his voice strong and steady finally, “Yes, sire.”<br/>
Jaehyun pulled his fledgling up, spread him across his desk so the recovering Doyoung could watch. Jaehyun gave no warning before slamming his entire length up his ass, ramming in and out at a speed only a vampire could keep up. Taeyong took it as enthusiastically as one would expect, bucking his hips backwards taking Jaehyun’s cock even farther into him. Jaehyun pinned the fledgling’s face onto the table as his other hand took hold of Taeyong’s cock, stroking it in a frenzy speaking into his ear, “You were so good for me today, you know that? No one knows how to obey like you do and that makes you so proud of yourself, doesn’t it?” Taeyong moaned in response, senses overwhelmed but Jaehyun wasn’t done. Jaehyun gripped the fledgling’s balls, massaging in circles, “And you know when you’re good for me, you get rewarded, yeah? You get to be spread apart and your back broken, right? You even get to come, sometimes.”<br/>
Taeyong started screaming at his words; wails reverberating off the walls. Just like the perfect obedient little trophy, Taeyong asks for permission, “Can I please come, sire? Please!”<br/>
Jaehyun picks up the pace, the slick sounds of his hand on Taeyong’s cock filling the air,<br/>
“Yes, sweetheart.”<br/>
Doyoung recovered and shoved his cock down Taeyong’s throat again. The sight was enough to send Jaehyun over the edge, spilling into Taeyong. Seconds after, Taeyong came into Jaehyun’s hand as Doyoung shot his load down Taeyong’s throat. The fledgling swallowed dutifully, licking his own cum off of Jaehyun’s outstretched hand. All three vampires slumped to the floor, Taeyong cuddled in Jaehyun’s arms, the sire ran his hair through the fledgling’s hair, grateful to feel the silky, smooth texture he once was so proud of.<br/>
“Teach me how to control myself, Jaehyun. I can’t keep living like this.” Taeyong whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>